1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to satellite position location systems and, more particularly, to distributing satellite navigation data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A satellite signal receiver for the Global Positioning System (GPS) uses measurements from several satellites to compute a position. The process of acquiring the GPS radio signal is enhanced in speed and sensitivity if the GPS receiver has prior access to a model of the satellite orbit and clock. This model is broadcast by the GPS satellites and is known as the satellite navigation message. Once the GPS radio signal has been acquired, the process of computing position requires the use of information contained within the satellite navigation message.
The GPS satellite navigation message is transmitted in 1500-bit frames at 50 bits per second, as defined by ICD-GPS-200C. Thus, each frame is transmitted in 30 seconds. The 1500-bit frame of each broadcast includes five sub-frames of 300 bits length. The first three sub-frames (i.e., the first 900 bits) include the ephemeris information associated with the particular broadcasting satellite. The ephemeris information contains precise satellite orbit and time model information for a particular satellite. The first three sub-frames are identically repeated in each 1500-bit frame for a particular duration. The broadcast ephemeris information is typically valid for two to four hours into the future (from the time of broadcast) and is periodically updated by a satellite control station. The fourth and fifth sub-frames contain part of a satellite almanac, which includes coarse ephemeris and time model information for the entire satellite constellation. The contents of the fourth and fifth sub-frames change until the entire almanac is transmitted. The repetition period of the fourth and fifth sub-frames is 12.5 minutes (i.e., the entire satellite almanac is contained in 15,000 bits).
It is always slow (no faster than 18 seconds), frequently difficult, and sometimes impossible (in environments with very low signal strengths), for a GPS receiver to download ephemeris information from a satellite. For these reasons, it has long been known that it is advantageous to send the ephemeris to a GPS receiver by some other means in lieu of awaiting the transmission from the satellite. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,118, issued Apr. 24, 1984, describes a technique that collects ephemeris information at a GPS reference station, and transmits aiding data to the remote GPS receiver via a wireless transmission. This technique of providing aiding data to a GPS receiver has become known as “Assisted-GPS”.
Presently, A-GPS reference stations receive ephemeris data for in-view satellites and store the entire ephemeris model (e.g., 900 bits) as a data file for distribution. The data file containing the ephemeris is transmitted to the remote receiver at some time after the initial collection of the data (e.g., minutes later). This latency between collection and distribution of the ephemeris data may deleteriously affect operation of the remote receiver. For example, the ephemeris data in use by the remote receiver may become invalid due to an unhealthy satellite. The remote receiver, however, will continue to use the invalid ephemeris data for several minutes before receiving updated ephemeris data from the server.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and apparatus that distributes satellite navigation data to a remote receiver with decreased latency.